


Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Consensual Relationship, F/M, Micah Bell maybe a rat - but he has feelings too you know, Minor Violence, One possibly gory description of wounds, Pre-Canon, Soft Micah - but still the Micah we all know, The Blackwater Ferry Job, The ride to Colter, a hint of NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Micah Bell doesn't much care for anybody, let alone himself, but somehow young Jenny Kirk had managed to break down his walls - that is until that fateful day in Blackwater.Now holed up in an abandoned mining town, Micah is refusing to let himself dwell on the memories of that day - but with little success.
Relationships: Jenny Kirk/Leonard "Lenny" Summers, Micah Bell & Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 5





	Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

** Late May 1899 **

_Micah had always hated the quiet nights the most, the kind of nights where sleep’s reach was close enough to reach out and grab hold of him._

_After the events of the last week or so, he had the excuse that the Pinkertons could be close behind and there was no time to rest - the gang simply had to keep moving, but now, sitting in the rickety old cabin in the middle of a Grizzlies snowstorm that refused to let up, he still could not to allow himself to fall asleep. He couldn't bear the thought of closing his eyes and seeing her face looking back at him, while he'd be unable to reach out to touch and hold her close, like he so desperately wanted to._

* * *

** Early May 1899 **

The fire in Jenny's eyes shone as brightly as the sun in the clear blue sky, as she realised how much money was on board the ferry and that Micah's information was as good as he promised it would be. She smiled and kissed him passionately as they stuffed their saddlebags to the brim with the stolen cash. Running outside to make their getaway, Micah watched with horror as that sweet smile of hers slowly faded, being replaced with a confused look etched across her face instead. Her delicate hands moving to clutch her stomach as a pool of red started to spread across her blouse, staining the porcelain like skin of her fingers. Quickly turning around, Micah growled as he saw a well suited man trying to quickly reload his gun. He didn’t look like the average Blackwater deputy, who they’d paid close attention to when they scouted the place out in the last week-or-so, but Micah noticed the man still tried to give off an air of authority. Firing from the hip, Micah felt satisfaction as he somehow managed to place a bullet between the bastard's eyes, before turning his attention back to Jenny. With the pair of them simply looking at each other's expression, unable to find the words, they both understood it wasn’t just the local law who had turned up; and a swift glance at her wounds made them realise they needed to get off the ferry quickly and get her some medical assistance, before it was too late.

Looking over towards the gangway, Micah spotted Dutch in a calm conversation with a young, unknown woman, a passenger on the ferry perhaps, trying to use his charm to persuade her to stop blocking the only exit from the boat, but she stood firm, causing Dutch to become more and more frustrated.

“Boss, we ain’t got time for pleasantries, we need to get the hell off of here."

Dutch hesitated for a brief moment, his hand resting on his revolver, as he looked at Micah and then at Jenny's face, draining of any colour she once had, before turning back to face the unknown woman in front of him.

"Sorry Miss, but either it’s you or one of us that isn't getting off this boat alive... and I ain't sacrificing one of my own"

"What the hell Dutch?" John shouted, as he ran over, alongside Javier, clutching his arm where a bullet had ripped apart the fabric of his jacket and grazed his arm. Whereas Javier stood speechless, looking at the body of the woman, who was now laying with her back on the floor, with the insides of her skull on show to everybody, then back to Dutch’s blank expression.

"It's us or them boys" Dutch coolly replied putting away his gun and callously stepping over the woman's corpse as he made his way off the ferry, down on to the pier. Micah quickly followed, with Javier quickly taking hold of Jenny's other side, helping her down the gangway.

Taking cover behind a pile of crates, from the hail of bullets, that now seemed to be flying around them, Micah briefly noticed that Jenny wasn’t the only one injured. As the others started running past them, he noticed that Charles had somehow burnt his hand, while Davey had also obtained a nasty gunshot wound to his abdomen. He also heard talk about Mac & Sean being missing, but at that moment in time, this was just background noise to him - nothing to concern himself with. His sole focus was on getting Jenny somewhere safe, somewhere where he could make sure she was alright. Looking over one of the crates, as he took aim at one of the many lawmen firing back at him, he noticed that the weather had changed. The sunny, blue sky of the spring morning seemed to have turned into a dull, overcast afternoon, the sky now filled with grey rain clouds, threatening to rain at any moment.

* * *

**A few days later **

With the sun hidden firmly behind the torrents of snow, viciously falling all around them, Micah watched on from a closer distance than he would have liked. Sat on top of Baylock, he looked on as Lenny worked hard, digging a hole at the side of the road. Feeling nothing but pity and disgust as he saw the grief and sorrow etched on the young man’s face, with tears continuously falling down his face and landing into the makeshift grave.  
_What gives him the right to grieve over her?_ Micah thought to himself, spitting on the floor in anger and disgust. What gives that boy the right to grieve over his Jenny like * _they_ * were childhood sweethearts? The most she had ever done was exchange a few pleasantries here and there as she wandered past him around camp. He couldn’t help but think back to one of the last times they lay on his bedroll together, when he had warned her about being nice to the boy.

> " _Anybody can see the damned fool making moon eyes at you from across the campfire"_
> 
> _"Shut up you fool, if I was interested in the kid do you think I'd layin' next you right now strokin’ your cock?" She’d smirked, before straddling herself across his lap and kissing him with both tenderness & passion._

With Rev. Swanson finishing his eulogy and the blizzard continuing to rage on around them, with no sign of letting up, Micah cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to stomach watching everybody pitying and fussing over Lenny, so he turned away and instead headed over towards the front of the wagon train, finding Dutch deep in conversation with Hosea.

“We can’t afford to keep stopping like this.”

“I know Dutch, but hopefully we’ve lost those Pinkertons bastards in this blizzard and we need to lay poor Jenny to rest, poor Lenny couldn’t continue riding alongside her lifeless body.” Hosea explained, trying to settle Dutch’s frayed nerves

“Sorry Boss, but I couldn’t help overhear'' Micah interrupted, causing Hosea to shoot a disgruntled look in his direction. “Maybe I could go on ahead and see if I can find a place to stay, so we can lie low outta this storm?”

“Now that is a plan, best one I’ve heard since Blackwater” Dutch grinned “See Hosea, somebody is actually willing to _**do**_ something to help solve our problems, instead of sitting around talking to me about them” Hosea rolled his eyes at that comment, knowing it was simply the sleep making his oldest friend talk that way. “Yes, son. Go and see what you can find us and be quick about it”

Micah tipped his hat as he rode off, feeling a sense of relief. At least this way he could grieve in peace, without anybody asking questions and accusing him of being weak by displaying his emotions.

* * *

**Late May 1899**

_Opening his eyes and adjusting them to the darkness of the room, Micah stood up and shook the thoughts from his head. No, he thought, he couldn’t allow himself to think like that no more and he refused to let her death be in vain. He knew he had to find a way to make Dutch realise they need to go back and grab the Blackwater money and he didn’t care who else got hurt in the process._


End file.
